


Sky Blue

by Hannaadi88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more beautiful than the blue sky. Except, perhaps, for jaded green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torasora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65376) by fahre-night. 



> This (very short) oneshot is a gift for torasora, who's birthday was a few days ago! Happy birthday, dear <3 I hope you like this!
> 
> Also, I was inspired by my friend fahre-night's art, so go check it out before reading!

Nothing beat sitting back on the grass and gazing up at the limitless, blue sky. At least, that's what Alfred thought, but he was pretty sure that he was right. The only thing that would make the experience absolutely perfect would be a freshly grilled burger, but he was doing just fine without it. The next time he tried dieting, maybe he'd just spend most of his time outdoors.

What he liked most about the sky was probably the way it always radiated beauty, regardless of the time of day and year. A cloudless, clear sky was just as striking as the velvety star-speckled heavens at night. There were never any 'bad hair days' or a major zit catastrophe when it came to the shimmering blue above. The sky was a constant gorgeousness in what inevitably was not a as glamorous life.

All Alfred needed to be reminded that there would always be a tomorrow was just to look up. The sky did the rest.

He didn't really want to think about tomorrow, though. Not right then, what with a math exam he was in no way prepared for, looming over his head. Alfred knew he should be at home cramming as much material as he could stomach in one sitting, but...

...the grass was soft and dewy. The great oak tree behind the school provided the most delicious shade around and, well, the sky. The sky was full of the fluffiest clouds Alfred had seen for weeks. Nature had called out to him, beckoning and tempting after a long day at school, and who was Alfred to refuse?

His bag was a few feet away, upside down in an undignified heap in the grass after it had been carelessly shrugged off of Alfred's shoulders in his rush. With his arms tucked beneath his head and his legs spread out on the ground, Alfred closed his eyes with a small sigh.

He was finally at peace.

The light behind his eyelids faded suddenly. With a start, Alfred opened his eyes to find a head looming over him, blocking out the sun. Arthur's head, to be exact. And for some reason, he was frowning.

Alfred's stomach clenched familiarly at the sight of Arthur's frown. He never liked seeing it directed at him, especially when paired with the accusing glare his boyfriend was currently directing at him. It was exclusively tailored to make him feel guilty and had a high success rate, at that.

Despite his discomfort, Alfred's lips curved in a slow smile and met the other's gaze confidently. "Arthur," he greeted. "I thought you were going home."

Arthur scowled at his bright intonation. "I was, but some idiot forgot his notebook," he waved a spiral Moleskine in his hand. "Honestly, if it weren't for me-"

"- I would be completely lost, I know, I know," Alfred finished, grinning and reaching up for his notebook. "Thank you, babe."

Arthur shook his head with what Alfred thought was a fond smile (or so he liked to think) and turned away, leaving Alfred's arm to dangle aimlessly in the air as he deposited the notebook in the discarded bag.

"It's better off in there," he explained as he sat down beside Alfred on the grass, setting his own satchel properly at his side. "You'd just leave it here, otherwise."

Alfred rolled his eyes and aimed a half-hearted kick at Arthur's leg. "Shut up," he groused, but the smile returned to his lips soon enough. He knew that Arthur was right, but there was no way in hell he'd ever let him know. He'd never hear the end of it.

His boyfriend seemed to know what he was thinking, though, because he did nothing but smirk at him superiorly before turning to look back at the school over his shoulder. "Are you ready for that math test tomorrow?"

Alfred shrugged and looked away. Arthur looked at him silently for a few moments before scooting closer and peering down at him from above.

"If you need help studying, you know I can help you."

Again, Alfred shrugged. His eyes remained glued on the sky and he refused to think about something as depressing as a test when he could be admiring the beauty above. Maybe he'd be a pilot when he grew up. He'd get to soar through the clouds every day and, well, did pilots need to know math? He didn't think so-

"Earth to Alfred," a pair of fingers snapped in front of his eyes. "Are you listening to me?"

Arthur sighed in exasperation when Alfred turned his face to him, only to give him a blank look. The boy shook his head and knotted his impressive brows at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"The sky," Alfred said automatically, shifting his gaze back to the heavens, the enthusiasm ebbing back into his voice. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He saw Arthur glance up briefly before his eyes returning to his face. There was something soft, almost loving, in his smile. "Yes, it is."

Alfred beamed. "I know, right? I love how it changes colors all the time, and no matter what it looks like, it's always so pretty! Did you know that- um, Arthur?"

Arthur had moved during Alfred's excited ramble and had climbed over him, trapping Alfred's head and legs between his limbs. He was smiling down at him endearingly and it made Alfred squirm with embarrassment.

"Yes, the sky is beautiful, but that wasn't what I was referring to," he clarified.

Alfred's smile threatened to leave his cheeks sore for days. "Really? What are you talking about, then?"

"The sky in your eyes." Arthur raised his hand to brush back Alfred's bangs as he continued to hold his gaze. "They're absolutely stunning."

Alfred didn't bother to reply. In one swift movement, he lifted his head and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, dragging him down into a kiss. Arthur followed his lead without resistance, pressing their lips together in what turned out to be a very sweet kiss.

Alfred  _knew_  saving his Snickers for after school had been the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, here is the link to my blog. I'd be happy to answer questions and accept prompts!
> 
> http://hannaadi88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
